The Wild Card Holder
by Traisa
Summary: Minako finally awaken her persona! join the SEES? Maybe? A re-mix of P3P and crossover later Minato x Yukari ; Minako x Akihiko
1. Velvet room

**Hello everyone~ traisa is back with a new story!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own ATLUS, SMT, or even PERSONA. i just own this fanfic. **

* * *

***Chapter 1***

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my guest." Said a girl with velvet blue dress, when he walked in to the door. It's Elizabeth. She bowed at him, "May I help you?"

Minato walks in and sit on his usual chair. "I want to check for your request. Any new request?" The blue hair boy said.

Then, Elizabeth thinking in a deep thought. "Actually... I have one new request…" she said

"What is it?" he asked

"I want you to… find my younger brother." She said, the blue haired boy eyes widend.

"Y-You have a little brother?" he said, _I can't believe that she have one! What is he looks like? _

"Yes, Minato-sama, his name is… Theodore." She said. Then, she continues," My brother is one of Igor assistance too. He's gone into your world but haven't come back yet. Master Igor really need him."

"I see... Well, I will take that request. See ya…" Minato stands up from his chair and open the door behind him.

"I wish you have a save journey, Minato-sama" she said, when Minato walk through the door. Minato just answer it by swing off his hand, and proceed to get out from the Velvet Room.

* * *

It's Winter. Christmas light sparkling in the paullownia mall. There's Minako sits on the bench, looking at her watch. "Where is he?"

After some time, a person running to her. it's Minato, her brother and also her older twin's brother.

"What took you so long, nii-san?" ask Minako. She stands up from the bench, looking at her older brother.

"Sorry, I have something important to do." He said. His breath still panting.

"Even important than me? I'm freezing here" she said, while crossing her hand on her body. She's trembling, freezing to cold.

Minato lift off his scarf and put it in her neck, "Here, use it."

"B-But… you will get cold, onii-san.."

"Nah, it's okay. It's not that cold for me—cough"

Minako chuckle seeing her older brother, "I told you, onii-san." She said. She give him back his scarf. "let's go now, it's getting colder." She said.

He nodded, "yeah, let's get back to the dorm"

* * *

"Hey, how was your day?" Yukari greet them when she saw Minato and Minako coming in through the door.

Everyone looking at them, but still doing what they do. Akihiko is cleaning his gloves, Mitsuru is reading some kind of a book. While Fuuka is playing with her computer, Junpei and Ken are surrounding Koromaru, deciding who is the one will take him for a walk tonight. And for Shinjiro, he's standing out, off the group, as usual.

"Great" answered Minato. "It's really so much fun, isn't it Minako?"

"Yeah!" She answered. She nods at her brother and smiling.

Seeing this, Akihiko throwing his death glare to Minato. He sigh, _calm down Akihiko. They are sibling, not a couple! H-Hey why am I thinking about it? _He tried to calm his self out, and finally works.

"Is there anything wrong, Akihiko-senpai?" ask Minato.

"Nah it's nothing." Reply Akihiko. "I'm gonna get back to my room"

"Good night senpai" said Minako. She smiled with her cheerful face, revealing her white teeth.

_Why is she so damn cute?_ "yeah, goodnight Minako" he replied. Then he walks back to his room with a little blush on his face.

"*yawn* I'm so tired. I'm going back to my room first, okay nii-san?" said Minako.

"yes, of course Minako. Do you need for me to accompany you?" Minato grinned.

"Nah, my room is just upstairs. There is no need for you to accompany me" she said. "Good night everyone"

"Good night." Said Fuuka.

After Minako went upstairs, everyone looking at Minato.

"Should we get going to the Tartarus today leader?" ask Yukari.

"Yes. Let's meet up at the usual place tonight." Said Minato. He sigh.

"Okay then! I will tell Akihiko later." Answered Junpei

"What's wrong with you, Minato-kun?" ask Yukari.

he looked down, "It's kinda bad for me, to keep this from Minako"

"Minato-kun…" said ken.

"Hmpf. If you don't want to do this damn thing. Don't do it" Everyone looked at the owner of this voice, Shinjiro-senpai. Then, Shinjiro just walk away. Minato felt more guilt in his heart.

"Don't hear him Arisato. He's always like that." Said mitsuru.

"Yeah… I guess" he said.

* * *

Around the midnight, the SEES team are gathered near the Gekkoukan high school enterance. There are Minato, Akihiko, Yukari, Shinji, Ken, Mitsuru, Aigis, Fuuka, Junpei and even Koromaru.

Akihiko looking at his watch, "it's almost midnight."

23 : 59 : 58

23 : 59 : 59

00 : 00 : 00

Suddenly, everything is not 'usual'. The moon is shining green light, blood and coffins everywhere, and even the streets lamps are dead. Then, the ground shaking. Suddenly, building near the school getting taller and mixed into together, making a weird tower that called Tartarus, with their school gate as the enterance. The time when all went like this was called the dark hour, a time between the present day and the next. After the tower is not moving anymore, the SEES team proceed to go inside to the Tatarus.

Everyone from the SEES team are entering the tartarus. They gasped, seeing a boy with velvet blue clothes standing in front of the tartarus enterance. "so, this is tartarus. Hmm… It's really interesting…" that boy mumured.

"who is that?" said yukari. She run to behind my back, seeing at the boy. "g-ghost?" she trembling

The boy heard Yukari voice, and began to look at them. "My, my, what we have here?" he said, and walking getting closer to them. Then, he bowed to Minato. "welcome, my dear guest."

Everyone stunned. "guest?" said Junpei

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Akihiko.

"Who are you anyway?" said Minato.

"Ah, pardon my rudeness. My name is Theodore."

"Theodore?" He began to murmured him self. _Theodore, Theodore, I felt that I know that name_. "AH!" said Minato.

Everyone looking at him, "Do you know him leader?" ask Fuuka.

Ignoring Fuuka question, he began to walk closer to him. "I need to talk with him for a sec." said Minato.

Then, minato began to pulled Theodore hand and walk as far as away until he feel that it safe to talk, without everyone listening.

"What the hell are you doing here!" asking Minato with whispering voice.

"I just want to see the tartarus when the dark hour come." He answered.

"Elizabeth is looking for you. Just go back to the Velvet Room already!"

"But here is more interesting."

"No more but! Just go anyway!"

"Alright then, if that what you want, my dear guest." He said. Then, he open a book that he hold. A door suddenly appear. It's looks like the Velvet Room's door. he walks in and vanished.

"How can…" said Fuuka. They gasp when see Theo suddenly disappear.

"Just ignored him already. Shall we go now?" said Minato.

"Alright then… if you said so…" said Yukari.

"Alright then! Let's beat those damn shadows!" said Junpei, while punching to the air.

"Yeah!" said everyone, with the same pose as Junpei. (but not as exaggerate as he is, of course)

* * *

After such a long fight, all off them became tired. Everyone except Minato are going back to the dorm. After they get back to the dorm, Minato entering the Velvet room through the Velvet Room's door inside the Tartarus.

"Welcome, my dear guest." Said Elizabeth as usual when he entered the Velvet Room.

"I'm back Elizabeth." He said, and walking to his usual chair. But he stopped. Seeing someone he recognized, sitting on his chair. "Is… that you Minako?"

The girl stands up, looking at Minato. "nii-san?"

"What are you doing here?"

"She is our dear new guest, my dear guest" said Igor, answering Minato question. "and Theo here will be her assistant." He said, while pointing at theo, who stood beside him.

"huh? She has the potential TOO?" minato eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Igor lean his head over, "Yes, and she have the same card as you. The 'Wild Card'." he chuckled.

"What is 'The Wild Card'?" said Minako. Her face is full of curiousity.

"The wild card is the power that you hold. It represents by the number of zero, the fool arcane. " Said Theo.

"Zero is empty, yet it held so much power on it." Igor said.

"Ah I see…" said Minako. This 'things' are new for her.

"I cant accept this!" said Minato. Elizabeth, Theo and Minako looking at him. "I don't want you to fight with us!"

"Why?—Wait! What do you mean 'US'? Don't tell me that everyone in the dorm have the same power—what did you call it—oh yeah, persona?" said Minako. She quite, and after some time, she began to speaks, with her trembling voice "I knew it! Everyone is hiding something from me. I-I can't… believe that you—and the people in the dorm—keeping this from me… we're twins, aren't we? Why are you keeping a secret from me…" tears began to fall from her eyes. "I can't believe… you guys…"

"Minako-sama…" said Theo

"Minako… I'm sorry…" said Minato. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

After some minutes, Minako began to cooling down. She wiped her tears and looking at Minato. "Igor, I want to fight to! I want to protect nii-san and the others!"

Minato gasp. "No Minako!"

"Why!" she said, "I want to fight to!"

"You will get hurt! I don't want you too get hurt!"

"Then, I wont let you fight! I don't want to get you hurt too!"

Minato struck his hair. _Stubborn as always_…

"Please nii-san! Please... Let me help you!" she looking at him, with her doggy face.

Minato reaches his limits. "Alright! Alright!" he said. He just cant stand when his little sister begging for something. "But, don't let your self hurt, 'kay?"

"YAY!" she said, and running to him. She hug Minato, "thank you my lovely brother"

"You just sweet talk to me when you want something huh?" he said. Then he struck Minako's hair and making it all messy.

"Ehem… I believe that we need to end this conservation, or you will be late for school" said Igor, interrupting those two sibling.

"huh? School?" said Minako.

"yes. The time here passes more quickly than the other world."

"So, she's still sleeping when you called her?" asks Minato.

"Yes she is." answered Igor.

"Aw…. I still want to be here… how about you nii-san?"

"I'm here through the Velvet room's door. So, the time is stopped."

"AW, how lucky you are... Actually, I still want to ask more question. But, save it for some time, i guess."

"Here's your key, it's the Velvet Room's door key." said Igor. He moved his hand. Then a shining key flying into her. She grabbed it. "So, you can get in here what ever time you want."

"Thanks Igor!" said Minako.

"Let me escort you, Minako-sama." said Theo, bowed.

"Thanks Theo!" she said, with her cheerful voice and smiled to him. Theo cheek blushed a little. Then, she stand up and followed Theo. He open a door. "Here's the door. After you get in, you will wake up."

"I see..." then, she's looking at her brother. "Bye bye nii-san! And don't keep any secret from me again, okay?" she said before she leave the Velvet Room. Wavered her hand and then vanished.

Igor chuckeled, "What a lively girl she is… and an interesting guest indeed." He said, after Minako vanished

"Yes she is.." said Minato. He nods, agreeing with him. " I think that i need to go too huh?"

"Let me escort you, my dear guest." Said Elizabeth.

"Thanks!" Minato followed her and get in into the door that she pointing.

* * *

**How is it? :3 **

**I'm kinda confused what i should write next. any suggestion? **

**Dont forget to review this, i also want to know what do you think about it.**

**And thanks for Kaizer23 for your review. It's really helpfull. :)**

**thank you for your time reading this! have a fun day~ :D**


	2. Determination

**HELLO ALL~ Traisa is back..**

**I'm sorry for the long time to update this. Too many writer's block. **

**But, i hope that you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**just sit back, relax, and read this~**

**DISCLAIMER : I dont own ATLUS=SMT=Persona**

* * *

the sun has rise, the bird are singing.

Minako open her eyes, "hoamm…" she cover her mouth while yawning and rub her eyes. Suddenly, She remembered her dream. Igor, Theo, Elizabeth and even… Minato? "Is that really a dream?" she began to ask her self.

The sound of someone knocking made her mind 'back to the world'. "Minako, are you awake? You should get hurry or you will be late." Said someone behind the door. She recognized the voice. It's Minato's.

"Huh?" she looks at her watch. It shows 7.30. _oh crap!_ The school begins at 8. Going there will need 15 minutes. So, she just had 15 minutes left to get to school. She washed her face and rushing to get change.

CRING..

A key fallen from her bed. _This is…_

"hurry up Minako!" said Minato. He began to impatient waiting for her little sister. He doesn't want to get late or he will get 'execution' from Mitsuru. It's worse than death. "ah, forget it! I'm going first!" he said and began to walk downstairs.

Minako put the key inside her pocket, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. Then, she open the door and seeing Minato was walking downstairs, "wait for me nii-san!" she said while rushing to catch-up with him.

* * *

"The train to the Port Island will be leave soon."

The announcement made Minato and Minako running. "save." Said Minako when they enter the train right before the door closed. They were panting and full of sweat.

"Whose fault is this?" said Minato, looking at his sister.

She grinned, "I'm sorry nii-san. You know that I'm not 'a morning person' right?" she said while rub her hair.

Minato sigh, and looking at the sight outside. The blue and sparkling sea, the white sky.

_I hope that today will be a great day_, he said in his heart.

"… Nii-san…." Said Minako. She looks troubled.

"Yes, what is it Minako?" he replied.

"Next stop is Tatsumi Port island, Tatsumi Port Island. Please check you belonging and step carefully, thank you."

"I think it's time for us to leave huh?" said Minato. He stand up, offering his hand to her.

Minako sigh, she want to talk about something, something important. But that damn announcement ruin it all. _Next time huh?_ "yeah, let's go" she accepted his hand and stand up.

* * *

The bell was ringing. When Minato preparing his desk, Junpei and Yukari are coming closer to him. " 'sup dudes!" said Junpei to Minako who sit in front of Minato.

She kept quite, ignoring Junpei. Then, she stand up and looking at her older brother. "nii-san, can we talk on the rooftop?" said Minako.

"sure, why not?" he replied. He stand up, and follow her to the rooftop.

Junpei and Yukari looking at them, "what wrong with them?" ask Junpei.

"I don't know. I'm not a baby sister." Said Yukari.

"Don't tell me…" said Junpei. "forbidden love?"

As a result, Junpei got a punch on his head. "HEY! What was that about!"

"Stupei" and she walk away, ignoring Junpei who still in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the rooftop…

Minato open the rooftop door. He see Minako sitting at he bench, gazing at the sky.

She turn her head to Minato, "You know what I want to talk about, right?"

He sigh, "yeah, I guess so."

There's an awkward silence between them, "c'mon, don't just stand there. Here sit." Said Minako. She pat the bench, next to her and smiled.

Without any seconds, he already sitting next to her.

"so… about last night… is it a dream?" ask Minako to the point.

"no it isn't." he looking at his sister. "I'm sorry."

She panicking, looking at her brother say sorry. "H-Hey, there's nothing to sorry about." She said. Then, she took a deep breath, "since when you kept this secret from me?" she ask.

"I think that it started about 5 days after we arrived here. I was in the dorm, and you spend a night in our foster parent's house. Remember when I was in the hospital for 1 week?" he turn his head up, gazing at the distant sky. While his mind, trying to remember back then.. when he awake his persona.

(Flashback)

"Hey Minato open up!" said someone who stood outside his door and knocking harshly.

Minato open his eyes and get off of his bed slowly, _Who is that? Does she know that it's midnight and I'm trying to sleep now?_

"I'm going in no maters what!" she said.

Before Minato could open the door, the door was opened. Yukari standing behind the door. "H-HEY! MY DOOR! W—wait, how could you…?" he said. He was kind of suprised that she could open his door. _Can I have a little privacy here?_

"there's no time!" she said. "Quick, we need to get out, fast!" She grab Minato's hand and quickly dragged him.

Suddenly, the dorm is shaking. "Is that an earth quake?" I said. Then, the sound is getting more louder and louder. They can hear some growl. _What is that sound?_

[Takeba! Do you read me?] a sound coming from her earpiece. _Since when she use that?_

"Yes I can hear you loud and clear!"

[Listen! The shadow we fight is not the one that Akihiko saw.]

"W-What?" She became more panic, "We need to get up stairs, Fast!"

Then, both of them proceed to run to the rooftop. After they reach to the rooftop, Yukari locked the door.

"We… should be save now" She said. "Oh yeah, hold on to this, Just in case." She handed him a katana.

_What is it for?_ He ask him self. Although he still accept it. It's better to have something for defense than nothing right?

Then, the sound is getting louder and louder. He looks around and saw a hand, coming from the edge of the building.

"what!" she's sweating.

They saw a hand holding a mask, looking around the roof top. Then, it body, appeared. It's not like a body though. It's more like… hand coming from the center of it. The things that make them more scary is… the hand hold many sword and coming closer to them. Yukari take a step forward from him, made her self as a barrier.

"That monster, we called them shadows." She said. Then, her hand reaches a gun on her waist and she pointed her gun on her head. She's sweating and panting. Before she could pull the trigger, the monster attacked her. she thrown back, with her falling gun reflected near Minato shoes. And the monster comes closer to him.

_This is more useful than a Katana right?_ Then , he get it. Suddenly, an image in his mind appeared. A boy, in prisoner-like clothes, asked him to point the gun on his head.

"C'mon you can do it right?"

"It's easy, just pull the trigger"

The sound persuade him to pull it. He doesn't know why but he listen to that sound. _Sorry Minako…_

He pointed the gun to his head, and pull the trigger. An evil smirks formed on his face

"Per…So….Na"

A sound of glass shattered came from his head. Blue light came from the bottom of his body. A shadow was formed behind him. After the shadow slowly disappear, a Persona appear. Orpheus…

**Thou art I, and I art Thou**

**From the sea of my soul I come forth**

**I am Orpheus, master of strings**

Then, he felt a sudden pain in his head. Something came from his persona. And Thanatos burst forth from Orpheus' head, ripping him apart. Minato can fell his persona pain and suffering because of it. He almost can't bear the pain. But, after he can pull his self together, he could control it. A piece of mind, suddenly burst from his mouth. "Attack!"

Like he said, Thanatos attack it. Then, after the 'shadow' defeated, it suddenly disappear into the air. No trace of it. Thanatos appereance change again into Orpheus and disappear.

"I'm…sleepy.." he said. He felt that his legs were weakened and his conscious disappear.

(end of flash back)

"I see…" she mumble.

_I don't know that she really understand it or not_. "by the way Minako." Ask Minato.

"yeah?"

"when is the first time that you awaken your persona?"

She turn her head, looking up to the sky. "It's yesterday. Last night, when I woke up, everything looks… different." she stopped, remembering all the things that she saw. The moon and blood. It's really terrifying. Then, she continue," The moon and blood everywhere. I was kinda confuse. But, who cares? Maybe it's just a dream"

"…."

"Then, I believe that it's not a dream when I walked to the lounge. I saw some-kind-of-a monster, walking to me. I shiver, and screaming but no one came."

"I'm sorry…" said Minato. He never think that she will be attacked when they were out, exploring the tartarus.

"hey, it's ok." She smiled. "then, I saw a gun on the dining table. I grab it and trying to shoot him. After I pulled the trigger, nothing came up. I panicked, again. Then, a clear image of the boy that we saw before—remember when we sign that contract? His image came up, ordering me to shoot the gun to my head. Weird enough, I followed him. I heard glass shuttered from my head and something came behind me. I believe it's a persona named 'Orpheus'"

"huh? Orpheus? That's the name of the persona when I was awaken." He said, disbelieve what he heard. Then, he chuckled, " we are really twins, aren't we?"

"hahahha yeah." She said. Those two laughing together. "after that, I was in the velvet room. And I met you. After I was awake, I see my self on the bed."

"I see…" he mumble. "oh yeah… do you want to join us?"

"join?" ask Minako.

"yeah, we, persona users in the dorm made a group called SEES—Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. A group that exist to eliminate shadow"

"wow! That's so cool! Anyone who included in that group?"

Minato counting with his hand, "Me, Junpei, Yukari, Aegis, Fuuka, Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, Ken, and even Koromaru."

"WOAH! Koromaru included too? I can't believe it!"

"Yeah… and Ikutsuki included too… but he's only the supervisor since he can't summon a persona." He explain.

Minako looked angry suddenly. "Mi…na…to…" she said. Her voice like an awakened angry bull. Her voice made Minato trembling.

"y-yes?"

She looked at him with annoyed face. "you know that… I hate that person right?"

Minato shocked. He knew that she hate him, but he doesn't know that she hate him 'that' much. "yeah… I know… But I think your hatred toward him doesn't make any sense. I know that he made some lame puns, but still—"

"**IF I SAY THAT I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!**" she screamed. Her scream made Minato shocked, once more. "Yeah, I know that my hatred seems irrelevant, but I know that he hide something. AND MY INSTUTION ALWAYS RIGHT."

"Yeah, I know that your instution always right, Minako. But, It can be wrong now right? or maybe, something that he hide is about SEES." Said Minato, defending him self.

"No it isn't. and I know it for sure." She continues, " I won't join SEES if he still there."

"BUT! How can you protect yourself! It's shadow that we're talking about and you were scared when you met them before."

"I can get used with them. and I wont made my self risking my live just for that bastard. And, you know that I mastered almost all martial art right?"

Minato sighed. Yes, he knew about that. Even though she has a slender and thin body, she was actually pretty strong. When they were a kid, They have so many trophy from martial arts championship. She even got the 1st place in the national championship and he's in the 2nd.

Minako eyes looked determined, "you can't change my mind." She walks away to the rooftop door. "And I will made my own team." She continues and leaving the rooftop.

"N-New Team? Hey!" he ran, trying to catching up with them.

* * *

**That's it for now. i'm sorry if i don't write this as you expected.**

**And don't forget to... Review~**

**your review is mean so much to me.**

**Thank you ; arigatou ; Merci ; Terima kasih**

**and see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
